


Welcome to the Family

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "Would you like to meet your daughter?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Any, any m/m, seeing their child for the very first time

Magnus was anxious, pacing the floor of the waiting room and nervously playing with the rings on his fingers. A few hours ago, Lydia had gone into labor with his and Alec's first child, and now their friends and family were crowded together as they waited.

Alec reached out and gently took his husband's hand, pulling the warlock into the seat next to him. "Stop worrying," Alec whispered, wrapping his arms around Magnus and holding him tightly.

"I'm sorry, darling. I'm just nervous. I've lived a long time and this is my first child," He leaned back against Alec and sighed. "I'm going to be a dad. We're going to be dads."

Alec smiled. "I know. I'm really nervous too. What if I'm a terrible dad?"

"I've seen how you are with your siblings, Alexander," Magnus said. "You are going to be a fantastic dad. I, on the other hand, usually stay away from children so this really is new territory with me. I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe we're really doing this."

"Well, there's no turning back now. Soon we'll be holding our baby."

"Mr. and Mr. Lightwoood-Bane?"

Magnus immediately stood up, pulling Alec up with him. "Yes?"

"Would you like to meet your daughter?"

"A girl? It's a girl?"

The nurse nodded and smiled. "It's a girl."

They followed the nurse to the room Lydia was in, the shadowhunter cradling the new parents' child against her chest as she fed. She looked up at them and smiled. "Hey."

"You look exhausted," Alec said, walking over and placing a hand on her shoulder. His eyes fell on the small bundle in her arms with a mess of black hair. His heart started to swell.

"She's not done feeding yet," Lydia said. "But she is beautiful. I can assure you of that. We make pretty babies, Alec."

Alec laughed and wrapped an arm around Magnus' waist. The warlock hadn't taken his eyes off the small bundle since they walked through the door. He reached out and placed a hand on the child's head, gently running his fingers over her curls. "Alec. Alec, she's here," He whispered. "And she's ours."

"I know, Magnus. I know."

The bundle fussed and turned her head away from Lydia's chest, giving Alec and Magnus their first good look of their daughter. Magnus gasped. "Oh, she looks just like you, Alexander," He said. "She's beautiful."

Alec couldn't help but smile. "She is."

Lydia lifted her up and Alec carefully took the bundle, holding her against his chest. He stared at her in awe, unable to believe that this tiny human was real, that she was his.

Magnus laid a hand on his husband's arm and looked down at her. "What should we name her?"

"I know we've gone over names before, but now that I'm looking at her, none of them seem to fit."

"May I make a suggestion?" Lydia asked.

"You gave us the most precious gift ever, of course you can make a suggestion, Lydia," Magnus said.

"There was a mundane story that Clary read a few months ago and I liked it. The character's name in it was Briar Rose."

Magnus and Alec looked at each other for a moment before looking down at their daughter who had fallen asleep. Magnus smiled and gently ran his finger down the girl's cheek. "Briar Rose Lightwood-Bane. I like it."

"Me too," Alec replied. He started to hum and gently rock. "Welcome to the family, Briar Rose."


End file.
